<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rohypnol by mintoche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987900">Rohypnol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoche/pseuds/mintoche'>mintoche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(btwn Iwa and Oiks), ...KISSIN', Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Consent is Sexy!, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Enthusiastic Consent, Iwa is too hot, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective!Oikawa, everyone is Thirsty For Iwaizumi and That's Okay bc Me Too, he just loves Iwa so much, i guess?, it gets soft at the end dont u worry bby, iwa is 22 and oiks is 27, iwa is oikawa's hot intern lol, lmao i actually wrote like 4000 words of this on the notes app of my phone rip, lmao kuroo and makki bully oikawa, oikawa is absolutely shameless biggest of rips, oikawa is jealous, soft!oikawa, super powerful lawyer Oikawa! don't cross him!!!!!, there is a little bit of sexual assault but it's nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoche/pseuds/mintoche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“...new intern?”<br/>“Mmmm. Yeah. He’s young but he’s...”<br/>“He’s so serious all the time, it’s just so hot—“<br/>“Right? That’s what I’m saying!”<br/>“Have you seen him in the pants he’s wearing today—“<br/>“Oh my god, yes. His ass—“</p><p>In which Iwaizumi is the office's new intern and everybody has a crush on him.<br/>(Oikawa is not jealous! Not at all!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rohypnol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I wrote this mostly because Older Oikawa™™™™™™™™™™™™ is just like...God Tier.<br/>Warning: there IS some noncon stuff in this, but it doesn't go too far (oiks to the rescue before anything gets too too bad!) as well as the mention of date rape drugs, which are an unfortunate reality :( also I really wanted to portray the fact that MEN ARE ALSO SUSCEPTIBLE TO SEXUAL ASSAULT!!! Even strong boys like Iwa!!!<br/>(don't worry it gets like, SUPER soft at the end, bc Oiks is just like...SO gone for Iwa)<br/>Enjoy!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re talking about Iwa-chan again, the secretary and her idiot friend from accounting or whatever. Oikawa bristles from behind his door. He’s not eavesdropping, he’s way too suave and sophisticated and goddamn mature for that, of course. He’s just, being mindful. Really taking in his office. Appreciating the hardwood floors. Here. In front of the door.</p><p>“...new intern?”</p><p><br/>They both giggle. They’re idiots.</p><p><br/>“He’s so serious all the time, it’s just so hot—“</p><p><br/>“Right? That’s what I’m saying!”</p><p><br/>“Have you seen him in the pants he’s wearing today—“</p><p><br/>“Oh my god, yes. His ass—“</p><p>Nope. Enough. Absolutely not. They’re practically propositioning his young intern, darling Iwa Chan, whomst they are supposed to be nurturing, fostering, cherishing! Their impropriety is shocking!</p><p><br/><em>If they’re propositioning him, what the hell are you doing then?</em> His mind oh-so unhelpfully supplies.</p><p><br/>Nope. This is unacceptable. He has to stop this. For Iwa-chan!</p><p><br/>He whips the door open, stalking forward with his coldest smile, almost a grimace but slightly prettier. The women visibly startle, displaced from their conversation. They’re blushing now, presumably at being caught lusting over their young and incredibly impressionable intern.</p><p><br/>He smiles wide, icy. “Yukie, didn’t you take your break thirty minutes ago? What on earth are you doing back here? Did you need something?”</p><p><br/>Her mouth drops open, visibly panicking. “I-uh—“</p><p><br/>Ito stutters something else, flailing under his glare.</p><p><br/>“I was just leaving, sorry for the intrusion, Oikawa-senpai!” Yukie stammers, face impossibly red.</p><p><br/>He acknowledges her tactical surrender and lets her leave. Ito wisely gets back to whatever she does as a secretary after stammering an apology and a promise that it won’t happen again.</p><p><br/>Satisfied, Oikawa stalks down the hallway, because—well, he needs to see Iwaizumi’s ass in those new pants of his, right? He grins.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo glances at him in the bathroom, smirking.</p><p><br/>“I saw that.”</p><p><br/>“Saw what, exactly?” Oikawa says, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“How you tore that poor secretary’s head off for daring to talk about your precious Iwa-chan.” More smirking.</p><p><br/>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says primly, checking his hair in the mirror.</p><p><br/>“Y’know,” Kuroo says, leaning against the sink. “You’re very possessive for someone who isn’t dating him—or like, even friends with him.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa glares, not even bothering to answer. He truly has no idea what the idiot is talking about, no matter how much he seems to think to the contrary.</p><p><br/>Kuroo leers. “Y’know, it’s definitely against company policy to lust after our young, innocent intern.” </p><p><br/>“They were wasting time, if they happened to be talking about Iwa-chan while doing so it was purely by coincidence, and for your information Iwa-chan and I have a beautiful relationship. It’s not my fault you don’t have any friends and thus can’t possibly understand the intricacies of platonic intimacy,” he scoffs.</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever you want to believe.” He smirks. “...but the way you were staring at his arms yesterday totally contradicts that.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa glares, not blushing at all (at all!)</p><p><br/>“Again. No. Idea. What. You’re. Talking. About.”</p><p><br/>“You were seconds away from jumping him, admit it!” Kuroo’s doing the dumb eyebrow thing that he thinks makes him look <em>so</em> cool. (It doesn’t. He just looks like an idiot.)</p><p><br/>“I mean,” he grins, “I think we all were.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa tries to kill him with his eyes. Sadly, he does not achieve his goal, but gives himself points for trying.</p><p><br/>“Shut. Up.” Again, a death glare would come in really handy right now. He’d even settle for one that severely maimed, he wasn’t picky.</p><p><br/>“Didn’t realize you had an arm fetish, but I guess that makes sense with you,” he says.</p><p>“I hate you. So much.”</p><p>Iwaizumi had rolled up his sleeves yesterday in the conference room. It had been hot. (He has been hot.) Oh god, the way that his biceps had strained against the sleeves of his shirt, Oikawa had just wanted to—dammit.</p><p><br/>Kuroo’s smug, glancing at Oikawa as he leaves the room like he knows exactly what he’s thinking about. (That he wants to lick his intern. Sensually. Everywhere. What the fuck.)</p><p><br/>Oikawa stares at himself in the mirror.</p><p><br/>He’s fucked.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s makes his way to the elevator, passing by the conference room people like to use to spend their lunch breaks if they’re too lazy to leave the building to get actual food.</p><p>He’s stopped by the image of Makki and Iwaizumi sitting close together in the conference room, eating from their bentos and engaged in an animated conversation.</p><p>Oikawa frowns and immediately steps into the room without a thought.</p><p>“Makki! Iwa-chan!” he calls. He doesn’t know why he’s frustrated at seeing them together. (Because it’s not him who’s alone with Iwaizumi, not close enough with him to have a conversation like that, animated or otherwise. He’s even <em>smiling </em>at that pink-haired bastard!)</p><p>They both look up at the disturbance. Makki smirks at him, while Iwaizumi’s face immediately shifts to one of utter annoyance.</p><p>“Hey Oikawa. What are you doing here?” Makki smirks even harder. Again: bastard.</p><p>Oikawa puts on his fakest smile (not because he knows that it annoys Iwaizumi like nothing else, absolutely not.) “I think the better question is why are <em>you </em>here? On a date, perhaps?”</p><p>Oikawa feels a thread of envy wind its way through him at his own suggestion. He’s an idiot.</p><p>Makki snorts. “We were just discussing the newest BNHA episode that came out on Friday, <em>perfect </em>first date material.”</p><p>Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Is that true, Iwa-chan? Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing, but I guess you <em>are </em>a whole lot younger than the rest of us. Barely out of the hormonal turbulence of teenage-hood.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scowls. “I’m an intern, I’m <em>supposed </em>to be a lot younger.”</p><p>He sighs and puts a hand over his heart. “So young, so cute.”</p><p>Iwaizumi goes red with anger at that and packs up his lunch with jerky, aggravated movements. He mutters a quick “Bye Makki” and then storms out of the room, pointedly ignoring Oikawa’ snickers. Oikawa turns around in order to watch his tight ass bluster down the hall. Damn, those pants really <em>were</em> something else.</p><p>As soon as Iwaizumi turns the corner, Oikawa swings back around to narrow his eyes at Makki, who’s giving him the most annoying smug expression.</p><p>“Since when are you and Iwa-chan friends?” he says.</p><p>Makki rolls his eyes. “Literally everyone’s friends with him except for you. He’s a nice guy. And has good taste in manga.”</p><p>Oikawa pouts. “Me and Iwa-chan are friends.”</p><p>“No, he hates you.”</p><p>Oikawa gasps, affronted.</p><p>Makki rolls his eyes again. (Oikawa hopes his contacts fall out.) “Maybe if you stopped flirting with him at every possible opportunity he’d like you, but I think that’s going to be impossible with you, considering your totally obvious and absolutely embarrassing crush.”</p><p>Oikawa splutters. “I’m not—!”</p><p>Makki sighs. “Denying it’s not going to work, you’re painfully obvious. Kinda hard to watch, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>Oikawa just glares at Makki while he too begins to pack up his lunch.</p><p>“By the way, I didn’t know you were into younger men.” Makki smirks again, much too smug for Oikawa’s taste. “How old is he, again? 21, 22?”</p><p>“22,” Oikawa mutters, staring at a very interesting spot just over Makki’s shoulder. The wall’s a lovely shade of cream. Fascinating.</p><p>Makki whistles. “So you’ve got like, five years on him? A bit scandalous, if you ask me.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t even bother to deign him with a response as he stomps out of the room, making his way to the elevator where he can sulk in private. Stupid Makki with his stupid face and stupid expressions.</p><p>Makki’s cackling behind him. He hates him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Iwa-chan had left early. He always did, but this was a bit much, even for him. He never stayed longer than he absolutely had to. Him and Tsukishima would get along, he thinks.</p><p>Naturally, Oikawa had to go find his favorite intern! He hadn’t quite reached his Annoying Iwa-chan Quota yet. He couldn’t have gotten far, he has just seen him by the bar just a couple minutes ago. Bathroom, maybe?</p><p><br/>He steps out of the hall hosting the gala and into the adjoining hallway, following it past the elevators towards where he thinks the bathrooms probably are. The plethora of windows let him see the bright Tokyo skyline glittering up the night.</p><p><br/>He passes a door, slightly ajar. This is strange, since the other ones he’s passed have been closed and presumably locked. He slows his quick stride to investigate, because why not? It’s probably nothing, and if it’s something he could probably come back after he’s found Iwa-chan to snoop later. This gala was boring as hell anyways.</p><p><br/>He pauses by the door long enough to hear soft mumbling, two voices, he thinks. Interested, he leans in closer, hoping that no one else rounds the corner, because this isn’t the most flattering position to be found in—a successful, prominent lawyer such as himself eavesdropping at a random door? Bad.</p><p><br/>He frowns, because one of the voices sound familiar “...no...”</p><p><br/>Oikawa takes a step back, startled, because it’s slurred and almost unrecognizable, but that’s him. Iwachan. Even more interested, concerning so, he steps closer.</p><p><br/>Dark mumbles again from the second voice, and then, louder, confused—angry?    </p><p>“...stop...no...”</p><p><br/>What the fuck—Iwa-chan? Without a second thought, Oikawa bursts through the door. It’s dark on the other side, light from the hallway broken glass on the floor, but it’s enough for him to parse a silhouette on the wall diagonal from him.</p><p><br/>At first he thinks it’s just one person, but then remembering that he had heard two voices from his position in the hallway he realizes the shape is someone pinning a slumped Iwaizumi to the wall, knee between his legs, chest too close, arms against the wall to cage him in. </p><p><br/>The man whips around but doesn’t move from Iwa-chan, who paws at his chest. He looks drunk like he hadn’t been ten minutes ago, flushed and bleary.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing with my intern?” His voice cuts through the dark to pin the man to the wall next to Iwaizumi.</p><p><br/>The man smiles, slimy. “This is private and it doesn’t concern you, so I think you should go.” Oikawa vaguely remembers seeing the man sitting next to Iwa-chan at the bar before. Sitting maybe too close to him, he realizes now.</p><p><br/>Oikawa bristles.</p><p><br/>His voice changes now, softens like it only does with Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, are you okay?”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi’s head moves towards him in almost slow motion, fine motor skills gone alongside his lucidity. He smiles, bright. It does something to Oikawa’s chest because it’s gorgeous but it’s never been for him before. “‘Kawa!” Something is wrong.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan shifts against the strange man. “I wan’go home.” He frowns and slips to the side and the man grabs his arm again, pressing him against the wall. “—c’mon baby, don’t say that—“</p><p><br/>Oikawa takes a step forward, sneering, boiling. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this angry before.  “He says he wants to go home. Get off of him.”</p><p><br/>The man glares back at him, still braced disgustingly close to Iwa-chan. “You don’t know anything. Go away, we’re busy.” He turns back to Iwaizumi and presses closer. Iwaizumi squirms.</p><p>“No...”</p><p><br/>That’s it. Oikawa stalks forward and grabs the man by the shoulder, throws him off hard and fast like the disgusting piece of shit that he is. Iwaizumi slumps back against the wall, unable to hold himself up, apparently. Oikawa catches him and searches his face, worried.</p><p><br/>“Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan, are you alright?” He implored, eyes wide to take in all of Iwaizumi’s flushed face. His gorgeous eyes are blown almost black, hazy and unfocused. He smiles again, dopily, his brow loosened from its usual furrow. “‘Kawa!” He repeats.</p><p><br/>Oikawa smiles despite the circumstances. “Hi, Iwa-chan.” He’s so cute, if completely and eerily out of character. He presses the back of his hand to his cheek. He’s too warm.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan closes his eyes and leans into his hand, humming. Oikawa just stares, startled. This was terrifyingly out of character, despite how nice it felt for Iwaizumi to be, well, nice to him. Soft with him. What had that man done to him? Belatedly, he remembers the third person in the room. He whips around, Iwa-chan held tight to his chest. (To what? Protect him? Just for the sake of being close?) The man is gone. Oikawa snarls. He was ready to <em>destroy </em>that man in any way that he could, but he hadn’t gotten a proper look at his face and he doubted Iwa-chan would remember anything in the morning.</p><p>“Wha’s wrong?” Iwaizumi mumbles against his shoulder. “Why y’mad?”</p><p><br/>Oikawa turns back and picks up Iwaizumi’s face, cradling it in his palms. Iwa-chan is safe, that’s the most important thing.</p><p><br/>“I’m not mad, Iwa-chan,” he says, softly. “Why were you with that man?”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi frowns, shifts in his arms. “Wasn’t feeling good...bathroom...” He struggles to explain, apparently too far gone to explain this properly. This realization makes Oikawa’s eyes widen, alarmed.</p><p><br/>“...he was...helping?” Iwaizumi nods to himself. “Helping me...” Iwaizumi frowns again. It’s so familiar and cute that Oikawa wants to coo at him, and maybe he would have if it was literally any other situation, but not now.</p><p><br/>“...touched me, didn’t want it...stop...” Iwaizumi’s upset now. “Where’s he?”</p><p><br/>He’d been hoping it wasn’t this, even though he had seen how close the man had been, what his eyes had looked like in the dark. Oikawa cuts in, voice cold. “He touched you?” He was going to kill him. Slowly. How dare he fucking touch his—he hastily cuts off this dangerous train of thought.</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi frowns, mutters.</p><p><br/>As angry as Oikawa is, it’s not for Iwa-chan, it could never be. He softens again. He turns Iwa-chans’s face so that he can look at him properly. “Hey, Iwa-chan.”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi sullenly looks back at him, grumbles a bit more. He’s so cute. Oikawa shakes his head. Now’s not the time.</p><p><br/>“This is very important. Did he try anything?”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi shakes his head, jostling Oikawa’s hands. “No,” he slurs. “I c’n take ‘m.”      </p><p>Oikawa frowns, but decides not to press any further because Iwa-chan’s obviously too far gone for any sort of lucid conversation. Instead, he tries:</p><p><br/>“Are you alright?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan flushes more, somehow, and then buries his head into Oikawa’s neck, mutters something else, low and soft and utterly unintelligible.</p><p><br/>Oikawa stills entirely. What...? Tentatively, he puts his arms around Iwaizumi’s broad back, lightly resting them there. He hears Iwaizumi hum in approval, so he tightens them. Okay. He could work with this, he thinks as he attempts to hide a wide smile.</p><p><br/>They sit there for a while, as Oikawa rubs slow circles into Iwa-chan’s back and Iwa-chan nuzzles further into his neck, right against his pulse. Oikawa’s enjoying himself very much, don’t get him wrong, but Iwa-chan’s obviously not in possession of all of his mental facilities, especially if he’s choosing to be this soft around Oikawa. Reluctantly he pulls himself away, despite the disgruntled noise Iwaizumi makes, which is possibly one of the cutest things he’s ever heard.</p><p>“Hey Iwa-chan,” he whispers softly, trying not to startle the sleepy Iwa-chan in his arms.</p><p>Iwaizumi tilts his head at him. “’Kawa?”</p><p>Oikawa smiles because—<em>god, </em>he’s just so cute. “How far away do you live from here? We’ve got to get you home so you can rest.”</p><p>Iwaizumi hums. “Kichijoji.”</p><p>Oikawa frowns. Kichijoji is halfway across the city, way too far for Iwaizumi to get to safely in this state. But…</p><p>“Hey Iwa-chan.” He blinks blearily at him. “Y’know, I don’t live that far away from here, it’d probably be better if you came home with me.” He immediately blushes—that totally sounded a lot less innocent than it had in his head. Oh <em>no</em>—he probably thinks Oikawa is some pervert from his office trying to take advantage of his much younger intern, he’s such an <em>idiot—</em></p><p>But he’s struck dumb at Iwaizumi’s brilliant smile. “’Kay!”</p><p>Oikawa blinks. “Buh?”</p><p>Iwaizumi bites his lip and looks down, suddenly shy. “If tha’s okay…”</p><p>Oikawa smiles, absolutely giddy. “Of course it is.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>          </p><p>They stumble into Oikawa’s bedroom, Iwa-chan leaning heavily on his shoulders. Oikawa’s fantasized about getting Iwa-chan here too many times to count, but never like this.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan thumps onto the bed and Oikawa sits next to him. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” he whispers.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan stumbles up into a sitting position.</p><p><br/>“Wan’ hug.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa blushes, his heart beating too fast. “Iwa—“</p><p><br/>He makes a frustrated noise, positively pouting at him, something Oikawa has never seen before, so cute it makes his heart hurt. He doesn’t really have a choice in the matter now, does he?</p><p><br/>Oikawa scoots closer and wraps his arms around Iwa-chan. He asked for one, so he could hold on tight, right?</p><p><br/>Apparently, yes, because Iwa-chan hums and nuzzles into Oikawa’s neck.</p><p><br/>This is dangerous, he thinks. Like this he could imagine Iwa-chan being his, always close, always soft like this, just for him.</p><p><br/>Oikawa sucks in a breath, Iwa-chan’s closeness hazing up his mind into something far away and pretty.</p><p><br/>This position also reminds Oikawa of that moment after that man had run away and Iwa-chan was slumped against the wall, defenseless. That moment shoves him off of his Iwa-Induced cloud nine. Oikawa snarls at the memory.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan comes out of hiding, eyes fuzzy and blown, and makes a questioning noise.</p><p><br/>“It’s alright, Iwa-chan. You’re okay now.”</p><p><br/>He’s rewarded with another heart stuttering smile. Iwa-chan leans closer until their noses are almost touching. He can see how his irises shine behind his enlarged pupils. He’s lost in the forests of his eyes for a moment, stunned, shocked, still.</p><p><br/>“You smell’good.” Iwa-chan smiles wider and Oikawa’s heart skips a beat.</p><p><br/>“W-what?” Is all that he can manage.</p><p><br/>“Wan you’kiss me.” He says, face now serious.</p><p><br/>Oikawa gapes and Iwa-chan takes this as a sign to swoop in, but Oikawa manages to stop him, catching the sides of his face softly and pushing him just a little bit back, even though every part of Oikawa wants to clutch him closer and smash their lips together.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan frowns. “Kiss me?”</p><p><br/>“You’re not yourself right now, Iwa-chan,” he says, breathless. “I can’t.”</p><p><br/>He wants—</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan whines. “Please?” He tries.</p><p><br/>Oikawa’s heart hurts. This wasn’t him, his grumpy intern who all but tolerated Oikawa and his idiotic flirtations. He couldn’t do this to him.</p><p><br/>“Oh Iwa-chan, this isn’t you right now.”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan makes an angry noise. “I always wan’kiss you.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa’s breath caught. “W—really?”</p><p><br/>What was happening? Should he pinch himself to wake up from this dream? He’s sure that this is just another rerun of his nightly Iwa-induced fantasies.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan nods furiously, face still cupped between Oikawa’s hands.</p><p><br/>He smiles softly at him. “Oh, Iwa-chan.”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan’s pouting at him again, and Oikawa is again reminded how cute this tired and grumpy Iwa-chan is. He then feels an immediate pang of shame. This is drugged Iwa-chan, being soft against his will. He’s taking advantage of him like this.</p><p><br/>He opens his mouth again, but Iwa-chan’s already talking again.</p><p><br/>“I’never kissed a boy b’fore, but I wan’ kiss you.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa thinks his heart has stopped beating entirely. He’s dead.</p><p><br/>“You smell good an’ I wan’ kiss you an’ I like you.” He says firmly, like he couldn’t be embarrassed like this.</p><p><br/>Oikawa chokes. “You like me?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan nods again, frustrated. “Yes! You’re han’some, ‘Kawa, an’ smart, an—” He shoves his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck again, grumbling something unintelligible there.<br/>Oikawa’s blushing now, absolutely brain dead. He wants to absolutely ravish this gorgeous man in his arms, let him know about every second he’s wanted him, but he can’t.</p><p><br/>He rubs Iwa-chan’s back. “Oh, Iwa-chan. What am I going to do with you?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan whines against his neck, making Oikawa’s shiver, then pulls back, angry and flushed.</p><p><br/>“Kiss me! Now!”</p><p><br/>He’s pouting hard now, absolutely adorable. Oh, how Oikawa wants too. He shakes his head slowly, smiling gently.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan makes a loud noise of frustration. “Have sex w’me?”</p><p><br/>Oikawa thinks he blacks out for a second. “No!”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan whines, then flops down onto the mattress face first.</p><p><br/>Oikawa tries really hard not to stare at Iwa-chan’s ass (honestly!) but it truly is amasing, it couldn’t be helped. He can’t help imagining if this impromptu visit was under different circumstances, what they would be doing if Iwa-chan was in that exact same position, still eager to—oh my god. He needed to stop mind-molesting his intern. Oh my god.</p><p>He jumps up and heads to his dresser in order to grab something for Iwa-chan to wear, because he obviously can’t wear his work clothes to bed…<em>Oikawa’s</em> bed. He shivers.</p><p>He’s <em>not </em>blushing as he pushes at Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan, you’ve got to get changed.” He gets petulant grumble smushed against his pillow in response. Biting his lip to curb his smile, he tries again. “Iwa-chan…”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls over, glaring at him from underneath long eyelashes.</p><p>“C’mon baby.” Oikawa’s widen—uh—</p><p>Iwaizumi immediately sits up, blushing like crazy. Oikawa stares at him, shocked. Well, that worked.</p><p>Oikawa gives him the clothes he had gathered and awkwardly jumps up from the bed. “Um—I’ll let you—yeah.” He practically runs to the bathroom in order to get ready for bed.</p><p>He washes his face and changes clothes quickly, and after a moment goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Iwa-chan’s definitely going to need it. As he makes his way back, he frowns. Poor Iwa-chan, he didn’t deserve this. No one did. He immediately feels a blue-white surge of rage crackle through him. If he ever saw that man again…</p><p>He walks back into his room to see Iwaizumi making angry noises as he struggles with the fly of his dress pants. He looks up at Oikawa, pouting. “Help me?”</p><p>Oikawa gulps. “Uh. Y-yeah. Sure thing.”</p><p>He places the glass of water on the bedside table and turns back to Iwaizumi, who’s looking at him expectantly, head cocked like a puppy. Oh my god. He’s going to die.</p><p>He walks over to Iwaizumi. He bites his lip. There’s really only one way to do this. Shit.</p><p>“Stand up for me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sways to his feet. Oikawa takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Iwaizumi. He tries not to think how close his face is to Iwa-chan’s crotch, tries not to blush when Iwa-chan hums and braces himself with his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders.</p><p>In order to get through this terrifying ordeal, Oikawa dissociates as best as he can, mind blank as he undoes Iwa-chan’s belt and unzips his fly. He somehow gets Iwaizumi out of his pants and into the sweatpants he’d found for him. He doesn’t look at the slight bulge in Iwaizumi’s crotch or the fact that he wears boxers and that they’re a soft blue. Nope.</p><p>That done, he herds Iwaizumi to the bed, pulling back the comforter for him. Iwa-chan flops onto the bed and rolls over to smile something gorgeous and sleepy at him. Oikawa’s frozen for a minute at this drowsy Iwa-chan in his bed, fulfilling all of his stupid domestic fantasies at once. Oikawa’s ignores the slight pain in his heart and sits on the side of the bed.</p><p>“Here, drink this,” he says, holding the water he had brought from the kitchen, almost forgotten in the wake of the Pants Incident™.</p><p>Iwaizumi yawns. “’Kay.” Oikawa’s chest hurts again. He’s just so—</p><p>He makes him drink half the glass before he lets him fall back into the pillows. He smiles at Iwaizumi one more time, ignoring the impulse to kiss him on the head, and stands. He’s going to sleep on the couch tonight. It’s the only course of action open to him, really.</p><p>He’s stopped by a warm hand on his wrist and a soft “stay w’me?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s looking up at him with the softest expression, green eyes open and gorgeous, cheeks flushed and pretty. He’s so handsome that Oikawa’s heart stops.</p><p>Who’s he to deny Iwaizumi, especially when he’s like this?</p><p>Oikawa blushes. “Let me turn the lights off first.”</p><p>Iwaizumi lets go of his wrist and falls back into Oikawa’s bed with a pleased hum.</p><p>Dazed, Oikawa turns the light off and comes back to bed, climbs in. How far away, (how close) should he lay from Iwaizumi? Despite everything that Iwaizumi had said before, he’s still drugged; not himself. He can’t be taken seriously like this, even though Oikawa desperately wants to believe it’s all true, that Iwa-chan wants him back.</p><p>However, Iwaizumi saves him from making a decision when he snuggles up to his chest, winding his arms around him and tucking his head underneath his chin. Eyes wide, Oikawa reciprocates after a stunned, blissful moment. Iwaizumi makes a happy little noise and stills, falling asleep almost immediately.</p><p>Oikawa follows him, the weight of his joy making him fall into a warm, dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wakes up to a heavy warmth in his arms, sunlight streaming in from the window. He hums, pulls Iwaizumi closer to his chest, and falls back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa wakes up a second time to soft cursing coming from the front of the room. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. Oh, Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi whips around to stare at him, holding his slacks in his hands. Oikawa feels a bolt of satisfaction when he sees that Iwaizumi’s still wearing his clothes. His shirt is inside out, which is adorable. Iwaizumi blushes furiously.</p><p>“I—um. Why—did we?”</p><p>Oikawa smiles, props his head on his hand. “No.”</p><p>Iwaizumi closes his eyes, tilts his head back. “Oh, thank god.”</p><p>“You were really out of it,” Oikawa says, voice steely now. “I don’t know if you remember—”</p><p>Iwaizumi opens his eyes. “Yeah. I mean, bits and pieces, but—yeah.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest, hunches over. Oikawa feels his heart break, just a little.</p><p>Gently:</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Iwaizumi nods, fast. “Yeah.” A deep breath. “Thank you.”</p><p>Oikawa feels his face open up, soften. “Of course.”</p><p>The room falls into silence, filled by sunlight and something tenuous, delicate, but not uncomfortable.</p><p>“Um. Did I—” Iwaizumi flushes, stumbling over his words. “Did I, um. Say anything?”</p><p>Oikawa cocks his head, realizing that maybe… “What do you mean, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s looking at anywhere but him. “Um. I.”</p><p>Oikawa gets up from the bed, letting a smirk take ahold of his face. “Something incriminating, maybe?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “Um—”</p><p>Oikawa takes the leap. “You like me, huh?”</p><p><br/>He spins away from him, but he can see Iwa-chan’s neck start to grow pink right above the collar of his shirt. Oikawa’s clothes are too big on Iwaizumi and it’s starting to do things to him.</p><p>“I—uh.” Iwa-chan makes a distressed noise. “Shut up.”</p><p><br/>Suspicions confirmed, Oikawa smirks, then sidles up to Iwaizumi, leaning into him from behind, hands on his lean hips. His heart leaping out of his throat in joy at the casual touch, how he can do that now.</p><p><br/>“I like it when you blush, Iwa-chan.”</p><p><br/>“Shut up.” Iwa-chan growls, blushing harder.</p><p><br/>Oikawa presses a grin into Iwa-chan’s neck. “I like it when you beg for me to kiss you too.”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan’s chokes, tries to get away, but Oikawa’s having none of that, and wraps him in a tight hug. He smells so good.</p><p><br/>“Where do you think you’re going?” he trills.</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi stills, gulps.</p><p><br/>Oikawa noses along his hairline, up to his ear. “Maybe if you beg me again, I will.”</p><p><br/>“Fuck you,” he hears faintly.</p><p><br/>Oikawa leers, although he knows that Iwa-chan can’t see him. “If I remember correctly you wanted that too.”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi splutters in his arms. “That was—I—“</p><p><br/>He’s so cute like this; flustered, tips of his ears red. Oikawa decides to have mercy, despite how incredible he looks like this.</p><p><br/>“I like you too, Iwa-chan.” He murmurs, voice deep, pulling himself flush against Iwaizumi.</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi gasps, stills in his arms.</p><p><br/>Oikawa breaths purposefully on his ear, making him shiver. He grins again, elated that he can pull reactions out of Iwaizumi like this, how he’s so sensitive for Oikawa.</p><p><br/>“If you ask again, I’ll kiss you. As much as you want.” He trails his mouth back down to his shirt collar where he stays, humming. He rubs a comforting hand over Iwa-chan’s stomach.<br/>He catches his breath when Iwa-chan practically melts into his arms, sighing.</p><p><br/>“Screw you,” Iwaizumi managed to choke out.</p><p><br/>“C’mon baby, let me kiss you.” Oikawa whispers, desperate. Iwaizumi shivers again.</p><p><br/>Oikawa squeezes him tighter. “Please?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan gulps. “Fi—fine. Kiss me, Oikawa.” His voice breaks just once.</p><p><br/>Oikawa grins just once more, sharp. He pulls away so that he can swing Iwa-chan around.  </p><p>Oh.</p><p><br/>He’s gorgeous, face flushed, eyes so hazy and so, so green like this. His hair is messy, sexy—and it looks like this because he was in Oikawa’s bed, something that doesn’t fail to escape him. He’s frowning and it’s so cute. He wants to kiss him.</p><p><br/>So he does.</p><p><br/>Just a soft brush of lips first, to let Iwa-chan know that he means it when he says he likes him, that he cares about him. Iwa-chan hesitantly pushes forward. It’s so cute how shy he is.</p><p><br/>Oikawa remembers when Iwa-chan said he’d “never kissed another boy before.” His heart softens into mush and he lets their lips slide into something deeper.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan sighs, softens in his arms. Oikawa tightens his embrace, cradling him, worshipping him.</p><p><br/>He realizes he’s pushing Iwa-chan back, towards the wall. When Iwa-chan brushes up against it, Oikawa breaks away, remembering the night before. “You okay?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan just whines and grabs his face to kiss him deeper. Groaning, Oikawa leans against Iwa-chan so that he’s plastered against the wall.</p><p><br/>Oikawa licks into Iwa-chan’s mouth, aiming to destroy Iwa-chan like he’s always wanted to. Iwa-chan’s making these little breathless noises imbetween kisses that make him dizzier and dizzier. Having mercy on both of them, Oikawa breaks away to lick and suck at his jawline.</p><p><br/>Oikawa brings his head back just a little bit, to see Iwaizumi’s face. He wants to know how well he’s doing so far. If he’s going to come on to his intern, he’s gonna do it well.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan’s panting, his eyes half lidded and smokey, looking a little bit lost. He’s pink and looks like he’s been absolutely ravaged, tearing apart at the seams. Excellent.</p><p><br/>Oikawa smiles slow, smug like molasses, while using his finger to turn Iwa-chan’s gaze to him.</p><p><br/>“I like you like this, Iwa-chan. You’re so pretty when you blush.” He coos.</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan growls, only a bit breathlessly. “Shut up.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa leans forward, teeth grazing his Adam’s apple. “No.”</p><p><br/>“Oik—” Iwa-chan’s voice cuts out when Oikawa slides his hands underneath his shirt, exploring the new territory of his back.</p><p><br/>“You’re pretty when you’re not blushing too.” He hums. “Y’know how hard it’s been to get everyone to focus on their work with you around?” He says, tracing circles just above his waistband.</p><p><br/>He sucks a spot underneath Iwa-chan’s ear.</p><p><br/>“Wha’?” He says, apparently completely overwhelmed. Good.</p><p><br/>“They all want you.” He says. “But, more importantly, <em>I</em> want you.” He draws back, puts his wandering hand onto Iwa-chan’s hip to keep him pressed firmly against the wall, bringing the other to cup Iwa-chan’s face, forcing him to look at him. He smirks.</p><p><br/>“But you like me right? Not them?”</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan nods, dazed.</p><p><br/>“Good boy,” he purrs, leaning in. “You’re mine.”</p><p><br/>Oikawa interrupts Iwa-chan’s quick intake of breath by kissing him as hard and as well as he could, with the intent to make Iwa-chan fall completely apart, unravel at his seams, show him everything. He forces his tongue into Iwa-chan’s mouth, licking up his sweet moans, sucking on his tongue. He slots a knee imbetween Iwa-chan’s legs and starts to grind slowly against the hardness there.</p><p><br/>Wait. He draws back, chest heaving. This was the same position—</p><p><br/>Iwa-chan apparently knows what he’s thinking. He looks into Oikawa’s eyes, clear and bright. Nothing afraid there, nothing urging him to stop.</p><p><br/>“I want this. I want you.” He’s serious. He leans in and kisses Oikawa firmly on the lips, wrapping his arms around Oikawa, drawing him in.</p><p><br/>He licks against the seam of Oikawa’s mouth, confident now, and Oikawa feels himself melt, kissed absolutely stupid. Iwa-chan’s fucked him up, he’s never like this, never this far gone.<br/>Iwa-chan pulls him in tight so that he’s sandwiched against the wall. He keens as he begins to grind up on Oikawa’s leg.</p><p><br/>Oikawa growls, feels something hot lick down his spine towards his groin. He runs the hand on Iwa-chan’s hip down then up, squeezing his ass (God, <em>finally)</em> before gripping the back of his upper thigh, pulling it up and away so that they’re even closer. He pins Iwa-chan to the wall, kissing him roughly. He’s giddy, working all on instinct, out of his mind with affection and lust and something else he couldn’t possibly describe.</p><p><br/>He swivels his hips in tight, dirty circles. Iwa-chan breaks away, neck bending back so his head thunks against the wall. “Oikawa,” he says, breathless, lips swollen and red, eyes half lidded and bleary.</p><p><br/>Oikawa moans at the utterance of his name and buries his face in Iwa-chan’s neck, kissing and sucking and licking his adoration there. He feels like he’s going too fast on a dark road, skidding, sliding, barreling towards a cliff he can’t see the edge of. They’re closer than they’ve ever been like this, smashed against each other and the wall, but it’s not enough. From far away, Oikawa thinks nothing may be enough with Iwaizumi, because he’s always going to want more, everything; the infinities he holds, chasing down every last piece of him until they’re one, each other’s. His.</p><p><br/>Oikawa breaks away. “Hey Iwa-chan.”</p><p><br/>“Buh?” Iwaizumi stutters.</p><p><br/>Oikawa leans forward so that their noses brush up against each other. Oikawa smiles, soft with adoration.</p><p><br/>“Have sex with me?”</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi eyes widen, so green. Oikawa pecks him on the lips, hard.</p><p><br/>Iwaizumi still looks dazed, far away.</p><p><br/>He nods, staring at him like a deer in the headlights.</p><p><br/>Oikawa doesn’t even know what his face looks like as he drags Iwaizumi to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>(Probably something absolutely indecent if Iwaizumi’s expression is anything to go by.)</p><p><br/>But he doesn’t care (he doesn’t <em>care)</em> because he’s happy here, where the the sunlight hits Iwaizumi’s cheekbones and lights on his cupid’s bow, sheets soft underneath them.</p><p>And the best part is, he thinks (knows) that Iwaizumi is too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG JUST REALIZED IWA HAS BIG "RYAN FROM THE OFFICE" VIBES IN THIS SKSKSKSKSSK<br/>...does that make Oikawa Kelly Kapoor...who's to say...<br/>comments are wonderful!!!!! they fuel my lil soul!!!! *hint hint*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>